Shilo Wallace
Warning: Here follow spoilers. Genetics Shilo's mother, Marni, died before she gave birth to her. Nathan, Shilo's father, was only able to save one of them and he chose Shilo. His guilt for this decision still haunts him, and he often tells Shilo how much she reminds him of her mother. Thus living in her mother's shadow, in a house dedicated to her memory, Shilo has grown up a lonely and very sheltered girl. All her seventeen years, Shilo Wallace has been lied to by her father. She was told that she had inherited the blood disease that killed her mother, and was therefore kept locked up and medicated. Though she does not yet know it, she was never sick at all, and her father was giving her medication to keep her weak and locked away in her room. She also does not know that her father is not a doctor, as he said, but actually Repo Man, who takes back organs that haven't been paid for. One fateful night, Shilo sneaks down to her mother's tomb to read and perhaps find some new bugs to add to her collection. She spots one she doesn't have, but it scurries outside. Deciding to risk it, she sneaks out to the graveyard with her collecting jar and manages to snag it. She spies GenCops off in the distance and rushes to hide behind a gravestone, where she runs into Graverobber, who is harvesting Zydrate from a corpse. Graverobber rambles about his job and the condition of the world today while Shilo frantically tries to shush him before they get caught. His rant ends in a loud cry of "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES!", which attracts the attention of the GenCops. Graverobber breaks into a mass grave (using a corpse as a battering ram) and as the GenCops close in, Shilo faints. She wakes up in her bed, with her father fussing over her. Her father assures her that it was all just a dream, and she can't miss her medication like that. She's all he has left in the world, and he can't afford to lose her. When her father leaves for work, Shilo laments her imprisonment, wishing she could go outside. Rotti Largo calls her and says he's an old friend and to meet him by her mother's tomb. Intrigued, she does, and he steals her away in her limo. There he explains that he can cure her, if she comes with him to the Genetic Opera tonight. She would also get to meet Blind Mag, a singer who Shilo greatly admires. At a pre-show event, Shilo meets Blind Mag, and is promptly shoved into a tent. Her medalert bracelet goes off, reminding her to take her medications. Her father, who is in the middle of extracting a spine, calls her to ask if she took them. She says yes, assures him everything's fine, and tells him to stay at work, he doesn't need to come home. As she panics and tries to figure out how to get home, Graverobber slices open the side of the tent. She gasps when she realizes he's real, not a dream like her father said. To which he replies, "Duh :\" He helps her escape the Largos and takes her into an alley, where he explains to her (and the audience) how Zydrate works. He also explains that if Mag goes against GeneCo, they will repossess her eyes. Afterwards, he returns her safely home. At home, Shilo once again meets Blind Mag, who tells her she was Marni's best friend, and Shilo's godmother. She urges Shilo to make a better life than she did, and projects an image of Shilo's mother with her specially engineered eyes. Nathan returns home and throws Mag out, while Shilo begs him to help hide Mag from the Repo Man. Nathan scolds Shilo harshly, telling her that he learned the hard way that nothing lasts forever. If he can't save the ones he loved, what chance has a seventeen year old girl? Angry and fed up with being imprisoned for so long, Shilo yells at him that she's tired of being locked up and constantly compared to her dead mother. Nathan silences her with a slap, and she faints. Rotti Largo sends her a message, telling her to come to the Genetic Opera tonight to earn her cure. She packs her things and goes, which is where she enters Dusty Trails. Fate Shilo is, in a word, an ingénue. She knows nearly nothing of the world outside her bedroom. As a result, new things both intrigue and frighten her. She trusts too easily, because she's only known her father, who she trusts implicitly. She's always had someone to take care of her, so she doesn't know how to survive on her own. Everything she sees, everything she hears, is taken as truth because she's never known anyone to lie to her. She's incredibly naïve, having seen so little of the world. But she's also eager to learn about everything she can, now that she's able to see more of the outside world. She likes to learn what things are, what they do, how they work. This can be potentially dangerous, since there is plenty of opportunities for those she meets to lie to her, to skew her view of the world even more than it already is. All in all, she's a very sweet, shy but curious girl. Not entirely unlike an Alice in Wonderland, really. Choices Inventory Upon Arrival: :*One (1) black, long haired wig :*One (1) black satin dress, falling just above her knees :*One (1) white cotton slip with ruffled sleeves, falling mid thigh and worn under the black dress :*One (1) necklace with a pendant, bearing a sillohuette her mother's likeness :*One (1) pair black cotton underwear :*One (1) pair black fishnet, fingerless gloves :*One (1) pair black fishnet stockings, thigh highs :*One (1) pair black knee high leather boots, with two inch heels :*One (1) metal bracelet, serving both as a medalert bracelet and a cellphone :*One (1) black messenger bag, containing: :**One (1) bottle of small blue pills, sixteen pills remaining :**One (1) black leather wallet, containing photo ID and twenty five dollars :**Two (2) pairs black cotton underwear :**One (1) black satin bra :**One (1) hairbrush Wallace, Shilo Wallace, Shilo Wallace, Shilo